


Rabbits in Dystopian Gensokyo

by MrSmokes



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Dystopia, Gen, Rabbits, Touhou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSmokes/pseuds/MrSmokes
Summary: Gensokyo seems to have fallen in crisis unexpectedly, at least that's what some people thought. However, most of the residents haven't noticed it yet. Two rabbits are one of those who noticed what's happening, and by their curiosity, they forcibly pushed themselves into an incident longer than every previous other.





	1. Start of a Long Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only the start of March and something odd is going on already. A big fight is going on in the Human Village and no one knows why at all. Seiran and Ringo had grown suspicious of it since it began breaking out.

In the middle of a hill, there is a small picnic with two rabbits in it. The food there is mostly mochi and dangos, they seem to be their favorite foods. Seiran watches the village from afar, using the binoculars that Reisen gave her a few months ago. Ringo seems to be too busy eating to pay attention at the moment, chewing on her dango from her skewer. "Oi, Seiran. Don't you think you're gonna eat first? If you just peek there for too long, I might as well eat the mochi."  
  
Seiran stops and glares at Ringo annoyedly. "Stop that, okay? Not all food here is yours, Ringo." Ringo smugs and rolls her eyes before continuing to eat her dango. The rabbits stay silent, as one continues watching the chaos in the village and the other continues munching on her dumpling.  
  
"...Hey, Ringo. Check this out." Ringo opens her eyes, getting up then walking over to Seiran. "What's up?" Seiran glances at Ringo before giving her the binoculars to see what's happening. What she sees is a fire in the human village, which is unusual for them to witness. Ringo jerks back, shocked by the sudden war in the village. "What the heck was that?!"  
  
Seiran's face seems confused as well, "I'm not so sure myself, everyone just started fighting all of sudden and now there's a fire. Don't you think the shrine maiden would be there to fix all of this? I don't see her anywhere..." Ringo suddenly jumps, she pulls Seiran along and begins dashing towards the Hakurei Shrine.   
  
"Then we gotta tell her about this immediately!" She exclaimed.  
  
  
The road to Hakurei Shrine is not that far, but the stairs do kind of exhaust them a bit. As they finally reached the entrance, Ringo called out for the shrine maiden. "Reeimuuuu!!! This is an emergency!"

They are then replied with nothing but cold wind, Seiran looks at Ringo, "Check the inside, she could be fast asleep." Odd, asleep even after a loud shout? They run over to the shrine, sliding the doors open. No one is here, leaving them desperate. "Oh no... what are we going to do now?" Ringo said worriedly, Seiran looks clueless about this as she stays silent. From behind, they then hear a familiar girl's voice shout out.  
  
"Oi, Reimu! Are you here?!"  
  
They turn around, it's Marisa near the entrance. She seems to be here to alert Reimu too, but since they found out that she's missing... "Oh, Marisa! Uh..." Marisa immediately notices the rabbits, "Eh? You guys? What are you two doing here?" She asked the two, it's easy to notice that she's being impatient about the situation they're about to take care of. "Looking for Reimu, probably the same reason you came here." Marisa blinks before she rushes towards the shrine, "Well? Is she here?" She looked around inside.  
  
"Reimu's not here, we searched," Seiran answered Marisa's question, which leads her to growl in frustration. "Of course, not being here when something terrible is happening! How wonderful of her!" The blonde witch ranted while the rabbits don't know what to do.  
  
"Y'know what, I'll do it myself. Not like I really needed her for this!" She scowls before immediately hopping onto her broom, and then she takes off towards the burning village. The rabbits look at each other, clueless of what to do.  
  
"Should we help her?" Ringo asked. Seiran frowned, quite hesitant about it. "I'm... not sure..." Ringo tilts her head and tries to convince her, "Unlike whatever else that happened here, the village itself was put on fire and everyone was going mad! That's so unlikely since we've always seen the village so happy, and we have to find what caused this. Besides, it means we can get some credit too!" Seiran's frown doesn't seem to fade, still very worried. "Come on!" Ringo runs down the stairs with Seiran following behind her. "W-Wait!"  
  
They then rush along to the fire, hoping they don't take too long before the chaos worsens.

* * *

  
They managed to arrive at the village, looks like the fire had spread around. "Where is Marisa now?" The orange rabbit questioned as the rabbits look around, rather than the usual happy-go-lucky village they usually see, it's mostly just everything on fire. At this point, they can't find Marisa easily. "Crap, it's hard to see with all the smoke and fire around!"  
  
Soon, they notice someone coming out of the fire before them, but before they could even see their face, a yellow star is shot at them. They evade it quickly, looking in the direction of the figure covered by the smoke. The threat finally reveals itself, it's... Marisa Kirisame? Everyone looks confused, but Marisa especially looks quite mad.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" She yells out at the two, "If ya don't get out of my way, I'll blow you up!" That's not normal for Marisa to act so aggressively, so something must be behind this.   
  
Marisa seems to be getting sick of all this lame standing, her brows furrow as she attacks the rabbits again. Ringo and Seiran get alerted as they dodge more bullets, they need to find whatever caused the chaos in the village and what drove Marisa real mad.  
  
Ringo looks at Seiran then signals her to go look for the culprit while she deals with Marisa. Seiran soon nods before heading off to search for the culprit, hoping she'd find them as soon as possible.  
  
Ringo then smirks at Marisa before pulling out her skewer, except longer with bigger dangos. She then bites off one before fighting Marisa.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seiran is still searching. It's hard to scour around a place that's engulfed in fire, especially when you might get burned pretty easily.   
  
Not long after, she notices another figure covered by the fire and smoke everywhere. It's definitely not Marisa this time since she's fighting with Ringo. She tries to hide behind a house yet to be on fire, peeking from beside it.   
  
She then starts hearing maniacal laughing, giggling of an overexcited child. She has a gut feeling it's the culprit, so she slowly approaches the figure trying not to get spotted. Seiran finds difficulty in distinguishing the figure, but then its shape starts looking familiar. Her eyes widened when she noticed an odd color glowing above the figure, a blue color.   
  
"Who could that be...?"  
  
Her eyes focused onto the blue light, slowly forming the shape of a flame. Before she could fully recognize the figure, they flew off.  
  
"Ah, that must be the culprit... Sigh... Why am I pulled into this?"  
  
She goes after the figure, pulling out her mallet from behind herself.


	2. Felon in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange figure with a blue glow Seiran encountered gives a familiar feeling, however, there is no time for remembering. The culprit must be stopped as soon as possible.

  
  
Seiran has yet to see the face of the child who continues to laugh maniacally, but the flame's color above the child keeps her from approaching any further.  
  
She decides to stop her steps and shoot a bullet at the child, but as soon as she shot, she feels a huge disorientation in her head that she had to recoil immediately. When it stops, she looks where she shot the bullet--it's not even close to the child. In fact, the child is missing.  
  
"What the..." She stops clenching on her head then looks around. "Where did they go?"  
  
She hears a voice approaching from behind her at a quick speed, she tries to turn around and gets immediately met with a kick in her gut. "UAAGHHH!!"  
  
Seiran tumbled, dropping her mallet. She shivered from the pain for a second before rushing over to her mallet, she picks it up and goes into a defensive stance. She looks around, the enemy is missing again. She's not gonna like this.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Master Spark is blown into the sky. Ringo's struggling with Marisa in the fight, unlike the last time they fought, Marisa seems to be going more aggressively this time.   
  
"Geez, why are you so dang angry?" She keeps dodging the falling stars, munching more dangos from her skewer before sprays erratic bullets followed by showering purple bullets. She soon notices Marisa doesn't seem to be bothered by the bullets, as she's taking hits.  
  
Marisa gives smirky glare before shoving her mini-hakkero into her broom's fibers. The mini-hakkero begins gradually sparking and shooting blazes. It helps launches her towards Ringo. "Uh oh--"  
  
Ringo jumped out of the way, nearly losing her balance on her landing. She looks around to see Marisa clinging onto her broom, unleashing her war cry, she took a second of panicking before dodging it again. Marisa couldn't steer again so she crashed into a burning house.  
  
"Oops, I hope she's fine..." She goes near Marisa and take her to a safe spot. She makes sure that she's not damaged, looks like she's passed out from the crash. At least there's no big injuries here, only little scratches.  
  
After that, she walks off, looking for Seiran. "I hope Seiran's doing OK, maybe she's fighting the culprit? I should find and help her."

Seiran waits for her enemy to reveal itself, holding onto her mallet. "Ugh, show yourself!"  
  
She begins hearing giggling again, the same figure hops from the smokes. It finally reveals itself, but without the blue flame around it. A blue spotlight then appears with the figure in the center, revealing a blonde fairy wearing a jester hat bowing out before standing up with a smile.  
  
"...Oh." She looks really afraid, already she has to face this fairy? _Clownpiece_? "Well, uuuuhhhhh..." She gulped. "See ya!" She quickly gives a tiny salute before retreating in panic.   
  
"What? Going already? We're just getting started!" The fairy said with a disappointed tone.  
  
Ringo's still looking, whistling until she notices Seiran running with her arms waving frantically. "Huh, Seiran? You doing great?" Seiran questioned. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" Seiran yelled out, running past Ringo. "Wait, what? What are we retreating from?" Ringo shouted out before following her.  
  
"IT'S-- IT'SA-- IT'S THE FAIRY!" She continues yelling out in panic. "What fairy?! Wait, you mean..." Ringo suddenly tripped, Marisa was in her way. "O-Oh right, Marisa!" She picked up the unconscious Marisa and continued to run away.

* * *

The rabbits managed to have lost the fairy are back at the hill they were picnicking at, taking breaths of fresh air after being in a town destroyed by fire for a while.   
  
"Well... that was something." Ringo sighed, "Hey, Seiran. your mochi is still here. You need some?" She offered the little cake to Seiran. "...Thanks. "   
  
They eat their food as they relax from the chaos from earlier with Marisa laying on the blanket still not awake yet, though there's some twitching on her.

"What do you think the shrine maiden is doing being absent?" Ringo leans over to Seiran as she questioned. "Hm, I'm not sure... She doesn't look like the one to take beach trips from Gensokyo."

"Hm..." Ringo looks at the now fallen human village, such an unexpected timing for it to burn down like this. No one is there anymore, everyone must've been evacuated already.

"The fairy... are you sure that's the culprit?" Seiran nods silently, just the mention of the fairy is worrisome to the two.

"We should visit Reisen, she should know about the maiden, right?" Seiran glances at Ringo. "Oh, right. Let's eat first before we go though." They continue eating for a little longer. Soon, they lift up Marisa with them and head towards the Bamboo Forest.


	3. Bamboo Forest of the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering where the shrine maiden has went, they visit some of their friends in a forest for questions.

"Rolling down the road, as the world itself spins..."

Distant singing can be heard in the bamboo forest accompanied by humming. "All the issues I have gathered, they do nothin' so I just roll with it!"

The singing stops being followed by two voices laughing, the voices belonging to two rabbits, Seiran and Ringo just strolling around. They're also carrying the fast asleep Marisa.

"That was really nice." Seiran giggled along with Ringo. "Yeah, let's do another song later!"

Soon, they arrived at Eientei. The rabbits notice another rabbit at the door, it's Tewi. "Oh, hi Tewi!"

Tewi also notices the rabbits and waves. "Hi, Ringo! Hi, Seiran! What are you here for?"

"Just looking for someone, is Reisen here?" Tewi's ears raise slightly before she gets up. "Ya, I'll call her here!" She runs in while the rabbits wait.  
  
Soon, she returns with Reisen looking a bit tired. "Were you up late?" Seiran asked as Reisen blinked. "No, I just randomly fell asleep, hehe."  
  
They begin having a conversation about an incident in the human village and the shrine maiden being missing.  
  
"What? Reimu didn't come to solve the incident? Then who did?" Ringo shrugs. "No one, basically. What we know is that the culprit is the fairy that belonged to that freak who attacked the Lunar Capital. Seiran panicked when she encountered her and we ran off. Oh yeah, and Marisa was affected by her torch."  
  
Reisen looks at Marisa worriedly, "Is she okay now?" She asked. "Oh no, she's fine. Just a few scratches, we'd like a little aid on her though." Reisen nods, "Right, I'll take her in." She picks Marisa up before heading back in the mansion, Tewi followed her. "I wanna help too!"  
  
They watched the Eientei rabbits enter back into the building to tend to the blonde, all they have to do is wait. Without nothing to do, they don't like waiting like this so they decide to talk with each other.  
  
"About the fairy again, why does she just burn down a village all of sudden?"  
  
"...I'm not sure. It's probably the freak that told her to do it."  
  
They soon begin singing another song.

* * *

  
8 days before the incident. Near the top of the Youkai Mountain, Sanae, the maiden of the Moriya Shrine, sweeps around in the inner sanctum. 

She looks around, seemingly hearing something until she notices Suwako floating around her with an excited smile. "Hey, it's finally done! It's finally done!" She waved her arms. "Ah... Suwako, um... What is don-- Woah!" She was suddenly pulled along by Suwako.

She was brought to a hidden basement behind the shrine. "Oh, you mean the robot?" Suwako nods before shouting out at the darkness, "Kanako, come on!"

Inside the darkness glows a huge pair of robot eyes that then rises up high as loud steam noises are being heard, the basement is huge just so...

"Sanae, hurry, pull the lever!" Sanae looks around before noticing a lever, she then pulls it. This triggers the basement to glow brightly, unveiling a huge robotic figure.

 _"RISING UP IS THE GREATEST CREATION OF GENSOKYO, THE BIGGEST TECHNOLOGY WE HAVE MADE YET... THIS IS OUR HISOUTENSOKU!"  
  
_Pleased by the finished result, Sanae and Suwako cheers with claps and shouting. Sanae then looks at the little god besides her, "You were calling out for Kanako, so where is she?"  
  
"She's inside the robot, so basically she did the speech. Right, Kanako?" Sanae grows surprised, she gazes at the robot again.  
  
_"THAT IS RIGHT, SUWAKO! THE RIDER OF THIS MECH IS NONE OTHER THAN YOURS TRULY, KA--"_ Suddenly, a snake lands on Hisoutensoku's head. It flinches, the snake then hops off and land onto Suwako's hat who also flinches in fear. "Aaaahh!!" The dramatic voice of Hisoutensoku quickly degrades into that of Kanako.  
  
"Chihiro?" The snake slithers down her hat. "Oh, a visitor has come to the shrine? Guess we have to do it next time, we can't make any noises you know?"  
  
"Eh? Already? But... Awww..." Hisoutensoku kneels in disappointment. "But I just started..."  
  
Sanae isn't sure what to say about this, although feeling sorry for Kanako. "I wonder who could be at the shrine?" Both Suwako and Sanae walks up to the stairs leading to the basement exit after Sanae triggers the lever causing the basement to dim down leaving Kanako and Hisoutensoku in the darkness. "W-Wait!" Hisoutensoku's face opens right after, Kanako then struggles to get out in a hurry.  
  
Sanae looked from behind the shrine, noticing a familiar person waiting at the shrine. It's the red miko herself, Reimu. She appears quite bored, as expected from her. She blinks in curiosity, she then approaches her, "Reimu? What are you doing here?" The red miko glances, sighing. "Nothing really, nothing at all are happening at my shrine and it just feels quite lonely today so I came here."  
  
"Ah, I see. I'd prepare some tea if you'd like."  
  
"That's fine, besides I'm feeling a bit thirsty."  
  
Sanae nods with a smile before walking into the shrine, Reimu then sits on the stairs at the shrine and waits patiently.  
  
She watches the sun in the sky as the clouds pass by slowly silently, she does feel lonely after all.  
  
While the cicadas sing noisily, Sanae returns with cups of tea for herself and Reimu.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They drink the tea, the Sanae looks at Reimu again. "Since you're so bored that you came here, maybe you're fine with having talks to pass the time?"  
  
Reimu lays her elbow on her knee then lays her head against her hand. "If that's the only thing I can do, then sure."  
  
  
"...I've been wondering, why the hell does no one even come to my shrine at all other than you know, festivals and stuff? For decades, the god has been shouting at me for the lack of faith, I don't even know its name. It's getting really annoying, honestly." She ranted, Sanae frowned a bit.   
  
"You've been ranting about this for a while, that must've really been bothering. And to think it's the first topic you chose for this too..." Reimu stays silent for a bit before sighing, "Well, I can't help but vent about it. There's actually not much in my mind that I'd talk about, considering how boring it is today. So boring, if I hadn't come here, I would actually die." Sanae quickly grows a smirk on her face.  
  
"You're going to be as bored as that celestial girl, huh?" "Pfft, like anyone would be as bored as her." Sanae giggles.  
  
Suwako watches the conversation from the Divine Lake, sitting onto an onbashira besides Kanako who is also sitting on another one. Kanako still looks upset by the sudden interruption with her giant sakazuki, Suwako then looks at her. "Cheer up, it won't be long before another try! We just need to give her some time."  
  
Kanako groaned before chugging from the sakazuki.

* * *

The rabbits continue singing, dancing while Seiran claps to the beat. Tewi peeks from inside, bobbing her head along with the singing. Marisa slowly wakes up, murmuring as she slowly opens her eyes. Reisen notices her waking up again before sitting down next to her. Marisa then realizes she's on a bed. "Eh... what happened?" "Ah, Marisa. You were knocked out from your battle so I'm just tending to your little wounds." Marisa laughs a bit weakly, "Not like I needed it so much, I don't feel that hurt." "Is that so..." Reisen smiles.  
  
Reisen soon returns to the entrance to see Tewi, Seiran and Ringo dancing, and singing. "Well, having fun?" They stop as soon as they spot Reisen who was watching them. "Reisen!" Ringo exclaims. "Uh, didn't mean to disturb your fun here, hehe. Anyway, Marisa's fine now, she will come out soon."  
  
"That's great!" Seiran is pleased by Reisen's words.  
  
Soon after, Marisa came to join in the chat. "From what I remember, before I got crazy, I saw a glow which blinded me for a bit. So it's definitely that girl's flame." Reisen nods, "I see. I wonder why the fairy came here in the first place, didn't the spirit lady lose her desire to fight and like not do anything at all anymore? So why did the fairy come here?"  
  
"Eh, no one knows." Ringo shrugs.  
  
"We should be careful now that we found out that the fairy's causing a big ruckus on Gensokyo since she already burned down the entire Human Village, especially with the fact that the shrine maiden's not here."  
  
This brings back a question, where has Reimu gone?


	4. Search for Information - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rabbits now have more people on their side to find what's up with the incident going on now, though they do still need to stay careful knowing the dangers of the culprit behind it. The group heads out of the Bamboo Forest with the Eientei rabbits following with the permission of their master from the mansion.

Not that far from the Bamboo Forest are a group of 4 rabbits and a human, looking for those that at least know something about Reimu or the incident. They were chatting about something, but rather than talking about either of those, it's casual everyday topics.  
  
"So, Reisen. How've you been doing today?" Seiran looks at her.  
  
"Aah, not much. I only just went to the Human Village before the fire, people were being unbelievably rude compared to other times since they're already affected. How about you?"  
  
"Before we found out the incident, we were just having a nice picnic. I can't believe it suddenly went to this..."  
  
"Cheer up, Seiran. After we get this resolved, we can have another picnic!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
They continue on their walks for clues, though it's getting a bit boring.  
  
The warm blue afternoon sky gives the group a calming feel much like every day, complete with chirping and the wind blowing. The moon rabbits are so relaxed by this, they look like they're just about to fall asleep anytime soon. They soon notice a big smoke coming from a distance inside the Forest of Magic, making everyone cautious.  
  
"Another fire! That brat's at it again!" Marisa shouts before running towards it. "Wait, Marisa, stop! Don't go headfirst like that!" Reisen warns with concern in her voice, causing Marisa to stop immediately and look back.  
  
"The fairy might notice you if you rush in like this, you know and you'd, like, go crazy again."  
  
Marisa sighs, "Fine."  
  
"Wait! I don't see the fairy around here!" Seiran exclaims as she's looking through the binoculars. "But what's a fire doing here though? One of us should check it out."  
  
Tewi nods then approach the fire, trying to stay hidden. She notices no one at all near the fire, so she returns to the group.  
  
"No one's here at all! They must've lit the fire and escaped immediately, but why?"  
  
"That still could be the fairy."   
  
Ringo cautiously approaches as well with her big skewer, trying to look what's going on around the fire.   
  
No torches around, so they must've run off with them. The flames, however, don't feel the same as she remembered from being in the town. Asides from it being simply smaller, she felt something odd in her head while fighting Marisa there. This is definitely not the fairy's hellfire. She looks at the others, shouting out. "Nope, this wasn't the cause of the fairy! Just a big random fire, though I'm not sure who caused it." Everyone sighs in relief.  
  
"At least we don't get to deal with another enemy every time."  
  
"But still, the fire might spread out from here if we don't take it out! We would ask the kappas for help, but it's so far from here..."  
  
Marisa quickly hops onto her broom, her face full of determination. "I'll get them kappas to take it out, you guys try to do something!" She said before blasting off, leaving the others with the fire.   
  
Now the rabbits must think what to do with the flames to try to prevent it from spreading, the fire is barely touching the trees and grass surrounding it so it wouldn't be spreading easily for now. Ringo then notices someone above in the sky, a light constantly and briefly flashing from them. It's Aya!  
  
"Hey, it's that tengu girl!"  
  
Aya looks down to see the rabbits then drops down at their spot with a smile. "Bunbunmaru reporter, comin' right at ya!" ...The cheesiness coming from her made everyone silent for a moment since the timing for this isn't so great.  
  
"...Say, I've been around since the burning of the Human Village, and it seems that I've been seeing you two and Marisa there and here. Not to mention that the shrine maiden of the Hakurei shrine didn't come over to take care of it, do you know anything about this?" Aya asks, cooling herself with her fan and holding a notebook.  
  
The rabbits look at each other before Ringo steps up.  
  
"Errr, well the only thing we know is that the shrine maiden is missing a--"   
  
_"WHAT?_ The shrine maiden is missing?! Even from the shrine?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
"Do you know anything more about that?" She inches closer to Ringo.  
  
"No... you didn't let me finish."  
  
"Ah yes, my bad. Keep going."  
  
Seiran says quietly to Reisen, "Why is she asking her these questions?"  
  
"She's a newspaper reporter."  
  
"Wait, we're going to be on a newspaper...?"  
  
"Yeah, but she usually exaggerates stuff on it."  
  
Ringo sighs, "We may have found the culprit of what burned down the village as well..."  
  
Aya gets excited slightly, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"The culprit is apparently Clownpiece."  
  
_"CLOWNPIECE?!"_  
  
"Yeaaah, the one that was involved with the same incident as us from a few years ago."  
  
Aya's jaw is dropped, her face full of shock and delight and her eyes starry.  
  
"...Got any more to say?"  
  
"N-No."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Another awkward silence occurs until Aya springs back to her normal mood, although you can see a slight disappointment on her face.  
  
"Okay then, this is quite an interesting catch either way! Everyone in Gensokyo has got to know this."  
  
She writes in her notebook with a smile, blinking her eyes to the fire blazing in fury. It still hasn't spread actually, which is odd. It stays completely still in its place, never growing more through the fires. This once again fascinates her, however not including it in the notes.  
  
Seiran shouts out as she points at a direction. "There! It's Marisa!" She looks through her binoculars again. Marisa is seen above the trees on her broom, below her is an army of Kappa with a big water hose. "And..."  
  
Seiran was then interrupted by Reisen. "Ah, Nitori and the kappas!"  
  
"Yay!" Tewi hops upon hearing the mention of Nitori.  
  
"Nitori who?" Seiran asks as she turns her face to Reisen while the kappas blast water from the hose.  
  
"O-Oh, I didn't realize you don't know her. She's one of the kappas and one of the more known citizens of Gensokyo."  
  
"Really? I should've known her then..."  
  
The kappas manage to put out the big fire, they cheered after their work is done and Marisa and the rabbits thank the kappas for their help.  
  
"They're quite nice yokai." Seiran smiles.  
  
"Well, they get along with humans and maybe anyone else really," Marisa responded.  
  
They also notice Aya having an interview with Nitori in front of the kappas, both giggling with each other like buddies they are.  
  
Seiran thought to herself, _"They must be well acquainted... Maybe I should know more about the mountain? Eh, I should focus more on the main problem here."_  
  
Everyone begins to investigate the site where the fire came about, showing little clues about what caused this. Ringo pokes the burned grass around with her skewer, seemingly clueless as the other rabbits try to see whether anything's used to cause the fire and whether it is relevant to what they're looking for or not. Nothing really, only a little ash.  
  
The real confusion here is how the fire didn't spread around, this isn't like the usual fire, maybe magical fire? That could be the result of a random danmaku battle that may have happened earlier, but they never saw any bullets flying about in the sky either, not to mention the lack of damage around the forest.   
  
Ringo sighs, sitting down after giving up finding the traces of the culprit behind the burning. She begins whistling out for the others, bringing out multiple skewers with lots of dango.  
  
"Who wants suuum~?"  
  
Everyone gathers around and eats the dango all together, they later head off with no direction. Although they're searching for the information on the incident, they definitely don't know where they're going, especially when Reimu's not here who definitely knows what's up at least.

* * *

  
Everyone seems a little doze off after the boring walks since they haven't found anything interesting the entire time. However, Marisa notices that in the distance is Kourindou. "Aha, Rinnosuke!" She ran after it with others following her.  
  
As she arrives, she opens the door and shouts out loud, "YO!" Right after that, she hears a wincing voice followed by other loud noises after she shouted. "Yep, he's here!" Marisa grins before walking in with everybody else with Reisen muttering, _"How rude."_  
  
Marisa shouts out again, "Oi, Rinnosuke!" A silver grey-haired man walks from behind a wall, dusting himself with an annoyed look on his face while Tewi giggles quietly.   
  
"As expected, it was you that got all loud."  
  
Marisa chuckled with a grin.  
  
Later, they told him about the fire in Human Village and the fairy behind it. "Ah, that. I definitely saw the smoke coming from the fire, and you three too..." He points three of his fingers at Marisa, Seiran, and Ringo. "...But I also saw Keine coming out, just taking care of the situation before the fire and escorting the villagers out. She must have noticed you taking care of the fairy and focused more on the villagers."  
  
"Ah, I see, so she's alright. That's good, I should go see her soon."  
  
"Okay then, I suppose that's all I have. There's really nothing I know, other than just being a witness."  
  
"That's fine, I'm sure Keine knows more about this, right?"  
  
"...Not exactly."  
  
Marisa then gives a small lour at Rinnosuke before showing a childish grin again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm still gon' meet her! See ya!"  
  
The rabbits say bye to Rinnosuke before leaving again, getting uninterested of the constant walking. "Reisen, can't we have something fun to do?" Tewi asks Reisen with boredom in her voice, "I'm not sure about that right now." Reisen replied.  
  
They then begin searching for Keine Kamishirasawa, hopefully, the full moon is far from tonight...


	5. Search for Information - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Rinnosuke, they set out once again to find someone Marisa's familiar with just so they could ask her about the fire in the village but since the village where that someone lived in burned down, they look for where they could be now.

The villagers who were evacuated from the Human Village are brought to shelter between the Youkai Mountain and Forest of Magic, some of them are still affected by the hellfire that brings insanity upon them. The affected children continue their tantrum on the mattresses as the adults are restrained by the people around them until they've calmed down. Keine Kamishirasawa stands in guard in front of the shelter, clearly showing concern on her face as she watches the mild ruckus. She doesn't know who's done this yet so she stays alarmed.  
  
A girl is seen near the entrance of the shelter, seemingly shy about talking to Keine. Keine notices this and recognizes her appearance especially with the calming yellow apron and her pigtails complete with bells. She is known to be very optimistic and kind to her customers and also known to collect books known to store youkai energy.  
  
Kosuzu Motoori, she's a worker of Suzunaan book renter, like Keine and everyone else, she's been worried since the fire and tries to get closer to Keine. She gives a friendly smile. "Oh, hello there." Despite the girl's reluctance of approaching her closer, Keine appears welcoming to her.   
  
"Um, hi there! You're the school's history teacher from what I heard, right?"   
  
"Well, yes, I am. I'm assuming you're asking any questions?"  
  
"Umm... will the village be repaired soon? I do not worry about Suzunaan too much, but the Human Village is like our safest home and most of us don't feel completely safe here even if it's a shelter."  
  
"Considering the fact that we're between two youkai territories and what happened that brought us here, I can see why we don't feel so secure. But once all the fire's out and everything else, we will reconstruct the village soon."  
  
"Ah, thank you... Wait, I haven't asked your name yet, have I?"  
  
"It's Keine Kamishirasawa or just Keine. Oh, and don't worry about your name, I already know it." Kosuzu smiles happily, thanking once again and nodding. As Kosuzu walks back in, Keine senses a group approaching, the presence alerting her.  
  
She gets into her battle stance, already noticing no full moon tonight. The group stopped in their tracks, having seen her cautious look. Soon, one of them waves their hand around in the sky. It confuses her, but soon she recognizes who was waving. It's Marisa! ...Along with the others that she barely seems to know, so she stays suspicious but returns to her normal stance.  
  
Soon after, she meets the group of rabbits that follows Marisa over here. She still gives a skeptical look towards them the entire time. "...Marisa, who are these four?" Marisa glances at the rabbits then back at the teacher in front of her, "Um, Keine, they're just my friends. They're not hereafter humans, we're just investigating what's behind the fire."   
  
"..." Keine stares at the rabbits who are intimidated by her suspicious glare, she then sighs. "Oh, yeah, I've seen you in the fire fighting them. Why are you fighting them?"  
  
"Well, the thing is, I got turned crazy by the fire. It was the doing of a hell fairy, she basically had me staring into the fire and that's what made me fight them." Marisa scratches her head with a chuckle. Keine noticed the rabbits gossipping while listening but ignored them.  
  
"So it's a fairy... how odd, fairies weren't really much of a problem to most of Gensokyo. Hell fairies must be special."  
  
"Well, I've been to hell once and ~~~~had troubles with them, so it's probably normal for them to be so strong and dangerous."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Marisa then looks at the rabbits behind her, then looks at Keine once again. "You mind if I introduce you to these rabbits?"

After introducing themselves, they volunteer to look after potential threats. Marisa stays on the ground while the rabbit's lookout for intruders on top of the shelter with Seiran's binoculars.  
  
Tewi usually distracts Reisen while on the lookout, making the moon rabbits a bit concerned. Ringo sighs with a smirk before noticing a pensive Seiran, looking into the distance. She goes closer to her with a concerned face, "Sorry about forcin' you in this, Seiran."  
  
She looks at Ringo, then gives a slight smile towards her. "It's alright, it could've been worse if we don't push ourselves in this kind of situation."  
  
They then get interrupted by Marisa shouting out, "OI! Are y'all doing good right now?" She is then met with all the rabbits looking down from the roof, "Yeah, we're good!" Seiran shouts back.  
  
Marisa smiles then look at her surroundings, seeing no threat yet. She's starting to get a little bored, she's been expecting the fairy to come out of nowhere for a while but no one sensed her around. Knowing enough of her, she could've appeared with a loud crazy laugh, but she never heard that either. Maybe her only goal was just to burn the human village and never come back? If that's true, then why?  
  
"From what I remember, that fairy was always there for fun... By that, I mean she'd go everywhere to do what she wants. I doubt she's not gonna come here after what happened to the village but I don't even see her anywhere, that's weird. Maybe the hot topic freak just felt like burning and told her to do that?"  
  
Keine just stays quiet, confused by Marisa's last part.   
  
...  
  
After half an hour, everyone but Keine felt a bit sleepy. Marisa can't even keep her balance for long while yawning, she then looks at Keine who is still standing upright with no tired look on her face. "Hey, Keine, how are you still not tired?" "I'm used to it." She immediately responded, boring Marisa even more. She checks inside the shelter, noticing everyone sleeping. Her face brightened a bit with a smile, relieved everyone is okay. "Hey, at least everyone's fine..."  
  
The rabbits on the roof, thinking about taking a nap are discussing the fire from an hour ago. They're trying to speculate who done it, "Oh, oh, maybe it could be Mokou!" Tewi assumed. The moon rabbits, since they haven't been in Gensokyo for very long, can't really make good guesses.  
  
Ringo's ears then spring up suddenly, "Oh, how about that Taoist? I heard she's quite a pyromaniac!" They keep discussing all night, forgetting about napping.   
  
Sun has risen, Marisa wakes up and feels disoriented in her body. "Uggh... now that just hurts..." She then notices Keine still standing, but she probably took a nap while she slept. Marisa stretches her body, but it still hurts.  
  
"You slept in a rather uncomfortable position, of course, it hurts."  
  
"...Wait, then wouldn't you just--" She then notices a smirk from Keine before getting angry. "Oh, COME ON!! Can't you help your former student too?!"  
  
The rabbits overslept, even the bright sunlight doesn't wake them up so easily... except Reisen, she slept earlier than the others. 

* * *

Chireiden. Home to two satoris and many small animals.   
  
The satoris are sisters and were hated by all, solely because of their ability. Their ability is to read one's mind, thus scaring away even youkai and spirits. Besides that, animals that do not speak greatly appreciated this ability, just so they could understand them. However, one of the satoris, the younger sister who the pets played with, driven by the hatred of others, closed her third eye that allowed her to read minds.  
  
However, afterward, the people who have seen her and had not been acknowledged that she's the satori's younger sister had always forgotten her entire existence. The older sister, who recognizes her the entire time, can not even read her mind with her own third eye, as it's been sealed away as soon as the eye was shut. The entire time she thinks about her, she feels great pity.  
  
The older sister's two of her many pets, a hell raven and a blazing cat manages the deep underground, the Hell of Blazing Fires. Back then, it was hell, but everyone moved away to their new hell, thus this being called "old hell".  
  
The blazing cat gets to be in charge of the evil spirits and also delivers corpses to be fuel for the Hell of Blazing Fires while the hell raven manages the temperature of the former hell.  
  
Altogether, they surely look like a family. They eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day and hang out together. Everyone cares for each other, even the younger sister who is forgotten by almost everyone she knew.  
  
It's another usual day for Chireiden. Satori, the older sister of the two satoris, wakes up from her bed. The cat and the raven already woke up and had already fed all the other pets. Then they have breakfast with Koishi, the younger sister, appearing in the middle of the breakfast.  
  
After their breakfast, Orin, the cat, and Okuu, the raven went to work. Koishi also wanders off, leaving Satori and all of the other pets to stay in Chireiden.   
  
As Okuu dives deep into the Hell of Blazing Fire, she felt an odd presence midway but she continues anyway. Her "third leg" on her right arm begins glowing as it's just turned on, but what does she do while she's in work? Well, she chills. She still feels the same odd presence, looking around. But a birdbrain she is, she ignores it and continues relaxing in the intense heat.   
  
Then, a figure shows up at the corner of her eye... yet, she doesn't notice. The figure is familiar shaped, as if...  
  
A fairy is here.


End file.
